One Eighty
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Eight years after their first voyage. A new adventure arises for the TP crew, but will they make it through another pirate attack with their fate is in the hands of a six year old boy?
1. A New Adventure

One Eighty   
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Writer's notes: This is my first Treasure Planet fic! I been trying to come up with a good story for a while and I think I have a winner! *does happy dance* I think part of this fic is something that hasn't been done before, so, I'm proud of that. It takes place six years after Treasure Planet. The only character that -sort of- belongs to me is Benjamin. You'll see what I mean when you read. ENJOY!!! :0)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: A New Adventure   
  
The *splot* of the mop on the hardwood floor was not a welcoming sound. Jim pushed it back and forth, letting go of a deep sigh. He had only arrived home an hour before from a strenuous voyage capturing pirates who were after merchant ships sailing between Montressor and Capatella. He barely had time to sit for a rest when his mother called him down to help clean up after customers. That was all right…until one irritating frog kid dumped his drink on the floor. On purpose too! That called for the mop from the utility closet, and filling the bucket with water then hauling it to the dining room. He had, had enough of hauling and just work in general for now.   
  
*I need to move out* Jim thought, swiping the last of the red fruit juice off the floor. He nodded at his work before  
heading to the back once more.   
  
That was another thing: he still lived at the Benbow Inn where he had always lived with his mother! Twenty-one years old and still at home. *It's starting to get badly embarrassing.* He wasn't home very often, being set off on voyages by the Montressor Space Force. The most he would be home was two months straight before being shipped off again. But, still, he lived at home! *Oh well, can't help that for the moment.*   
  
Jim squeezed the mop dry then poured the water in the drainage sink, all the time listening to B.E.N. hum away at the stove. He set the mop and bucket where it belonged, and headed back to the dining room. He looked around. Nothing else for him to do for the moment, why not take a seat? Just as he sat on a bench by the kitchen, the front door swung open swiftly - the clatter of a heeled boot making solid contact with the wood floor. Jim snapped his head up to see just who would make such an entrance. He should of known: Captain Amelia Doppler. She was known for her exquisite air of respectability following her everywhere she graced her presence. She stood tall, searching around the room until her eyes fell on Jim. She nimbly made her way to his bench.   
  
No one really noticed the small figure behind her, not even Amelia. The door had closed right in his face, making the poor little boy have open it again to get inside. He walked right through the dining room to the kitchen without being seen.   
  
"Good evening, Mr. Hawkins" Amelia greeted, delicately seating herself across from Jim. "I acquire your mission went well?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Jim replied, nodding. He was use to Amelia arriving not long after any of his voyages with the Force. She was the one who helped him be excepted into the Academy. She raised high hopes for him after their flight to Treasure Planet. She knew he was capable of a lot, and knew he could work his way up to being captain of his own ship one day. Jim smiled. "We caught up with Barnacles' ship seventy leagues off Capatella raiding a merchant ship. We startled them, making good time, but they put up fight after recovering. In the end, though, we caught all of them or they were killed in battle."  
  
Amelia's stern fix switched to a slight smile. "I'm proud of you, Mr. Hawkins. You have become a fine young man."  
  
"Thank you, Amelia." Jim smiled.   
  
"That's why I'd like you to be apart of my crew on our upcoming exploration."   
  
Jim's eyes widened, and he leaned back. He hadn't accompanied Amelia on a serious voyage since they had traveled to Treasure Planet. She had slacked on her captain's work after the quads were born, but the itch for adventurous was always coursing through her veins. "Of course!" Jim replied momentarily, noticing Amelia's eyebrow arch into a thin line during his silence. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Five months ago, Delbert discovered a wide mass in the Triway Galaxy. He is led to believe there is a planet there uncharted. He has bothered me terribly to sail out there to see just what the mass is."  
  
"What made you give it?"  
  
"Those blasted puppy eyes." Amelia rolled her eyes at the image in her mind. "I have become too soft by having a family."  
  
Jim laughed. "You never know though, this might be a great adventure. There might be something worthwhile out there. And, we haven't been on a good adventure in a long time."  
  
"You're right. I do feel the need to cut loose" Amelia said, as if to herself. She looked up from her gaze on the table, and cleared her thoughts. "Well, we leave a week from tomorrow. I'll give you detail in the next few days when I receive them."   
  
***  
  
The clang and clatter of dishes on the stove drowned out the sound of the kitchen door opening a crack, the little boy meekly stepping inside. B.E.N still hummed, sometimes singing out loud a merry tune, as he cooked the ordered food. He didn't take a care to Benjamin Doppler until the boy plopped himself onto an empty part of the counter. He watched B.E.N slid the cheesy-looking contraption on a plate, turning to head out the door.   
  
"BENNY!" the robot shrieked at the sight of the boy sitting there. "How long you been there?"  
  
"Only a minute" Benjamin said, a small frown planted on his snout.   
  
B.E.N cocked his round head, setting down the forgotten dish. "What's wrong, little buddy?"  
  
"You'd probably get bored."  
  
"NO, no, I won't!" B.E.N. hopped up on counter next to the boy. "Now, what's eaten atcha?"  
  
"Well," Benjamin began with a sigh. He keep his gaze to the floor and his hands in his lap. "No one likes me."   
  
"That's not true! What makes you say that?"   
  
"Because," Benjamin deeply sighed, then whimpered. "Nobody does! I have no friends at school. My sisters like to claw and hiss at me. Even my mom forgets I'm around!"   
  
"Naw, I don't think the Capt'n would forget her own son!" B.E.N cried reassurance.   
  
Benjamin sniffled. "When we got here a few minutes ago, she walked right in and closed the door on me!"  
  
"Oh, well, that's uh…" B.E.N was at a lose for words…for once. The little boy had always had, what they call, low-self-esteem but now he was crying about it. B.E.N. had no clue what to do! So, he did what he did best. He threw his metal arms around Benjamin, squeezing the stuffing out of him. "It's all right, Benny! You'll always have me for a friend! I'll never let you get lonely! You'll always be my BEST BUDDY! We even share the same name!"   
  
That much was true; the robot and the Dopplers' son were both named 'Ben'. Of course, Benjamin always being B.E.N.'s best buddy was probably true too, if the boy wanted it to be. B.E.N. had been around the Doppler children since before they were born. He even babysat them sometimes, mostly played with them other times. He had taken a special shine to little Benny though. The three feline girls were rather aggressive and stubborn and devious, not wanting to have much to do with B.E.N. once they reached five years old. They were too 'mature' to be friends with the wacky robot.   
  
Benjamin sniffled, pulling away and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Thanks B.E.N. I know you'll always be my friend. But, I still can't do anything right. There isn't anything I'm good at."  
  
"That's okay!" B.E.N. cheerfully hopped down from the counter, remembering the dishes that needed to be served. "I'm not really good at anything either, but that never stopped me! Here, why don't you help me bring out these dishes. I bet the customers are starving by now!" The robot handed Benjamin an oval-shaped plate with some kind of meat on it. "Be careful with it."  
  
"I will." A small smile crossed Benjamin's face as he balanced the plate in his child hands. "Thanks B.E.N."  
  
"Your welcome, little buddy!"   
  
The robot and the boy pushed out the revolving kitchen door, but it's well-oiled hinges made it swung back hitting Benjamin from behind. The boy was pushed to the floor. The plate he had held crashed to the floor also in a bone-chilling crack. Benjamin looked up, hoping his mother had left by then. He wasn't that lucky.   
  
A tall, slender, and intimidating figure in high boots stood before him, hands behind her back. Benjamin blinked back tears after seeing the malicious glare pinning him. "Benjamin Delbert Doppler."   
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll clean it up." He slid to a kneeling position, grabbing the broken pieces of the ceramic plate and the bits of food scattered in a lined pattern in front of him.   
  
"That's all right, Benjamin." Jim came up to his side, and knelt down. "I'll clean it up. You might cut yourself on the broken plate."   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia turned her glare back to her unfortunate son. "Come along, Benjamin" she commanded with much authority, making the boy flinch.   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Benjamin started to walk out, casting a sad look over his shoulder at B.E.N. The robot was looked very sympathetic for his friend.   
  
"Good day" Amelia said before disappear out the Inn's door.   
  
***  
  
Now you know who Benjamin is! So he's sort of my character and sort of not since he was in the movie even if for a few seconds and he didn't have a name either. What will this adventure hold for our heroes? Well, you won't find out next time but hey, it's still just the beginning of the fic :D 


	2. Am I Really Loved?

Chapter 2: Am I Really Loved?  
  
Benjamin walked a good distance behind his mother. She did have longer legs than he and could walk faster, but that wasn't the main reason for his lagging. The wee amount of reassurance from B.E.N was whipped away as soon as it was given. Now the poor little boy felt even worse than ever especially under the scathing eye of his mother.   
  
Amelia had walked into motherhood with barely one arm in. She loved her children, really. Though it was hard to show it. She got along better with the girls. They seemed to click. But, Benjamin looked to be a small-scale version of his father…in looks only. He was far from sharing the same intelligence and semi-naïve mind as the older Doppler. Benjamin was a bit clumsy and somewhat over dramatic at times. He didn't think he had much interest in anything, spending his spare time thinking of how bad he was at everything and not finding something he was good at or held an interest in.   
  
The mother and son stepped inside the Doppler home fifteen minutes from leaving the Benbow Inn. Amelia didn't mind a brisk walk, and it was definitely a walk between the two places. Inside, she slipped off her jacket and walked toward Delbert's study, leaving Benjamin alone. The boy slipped off his jacket as well, lingering in the parlor. He stared up at the wide, red carpeted stairs before him then switches his gaze from the formal dining room to the hallway that lead to his father's study. He wanted, no -needed-, to talk to his father - he being the only other person beside B.E.N he could talk freely with. He knew better than to disturb the important conversation he knew his parents were having at the moment. They were planning a long excursion, that's all the children knew of the whole thing. And, that they weren't going with them.   
  
Benjamin waited on the stairs a few minutes more until his mother walked out, glancing at him from the corner of her eye then passing him, climbed the stairs. Benjamin drug his feet into the study. His father was staring down intently, concentrating on the maps upon his desk and writing down some scribble-scrabble that Benjamin was lost to. The boy had a knack for quietly appearing next to people without them knowing. He was totally unaware of this pointless talent.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
Delbert jumped, quickly flicking his eyes to find his son beside him. A smile replaced the startled expression on the canine's face. "Oh, hello Benjamin! I didn't hear you come in."  
  
*No one ever does* the boy mused sadly to himself.   
  
"What do you need, son?"   
  
Benjamin cocked his head, his view set downward. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk away, my boy" Delbert said, with a wave of his hand. Benjamin maneuvered his way onto his father's lap.   
  
"No one likes me, Dad, except for B.E.N. No one wants me around. I can't do anything right. I have nothing I'm good at." The boy sniffled as tears welled up in his big eyes. "And, and…Mom doesn't love me."   
  
Delbert sat up straight. Where did all this come from? He knew his son had 'issues', it was painfully obvious. But not to the point of thinking his own mother didn't love him. He had to handle this with care. "Son, I know you may think no one likes you and you're not good at anything." *How idiotic* Delbert kicked himself. Benjamin wasn't stupid.   
  
"You're only six years old. You need to grow up somewhat to find something you're good at. As for your mother not loving you," Delbert placed his hand under his son's chin, raising his head so their eyes made contact. ", she loves you very much even if she may not show it all the time. You may not understand, but your mother has a hard time showing that kind of emotion. I know for sure she loves you as much as she does myself and the girls."   
  
Benjamin twisted his pursed lips. The answer did not satisfy him one bit. He trusted his father, but wanted concrete evidence of his mother's love. Delbert drew out his handkerchief from his coat pocket, and held it up to Benjamin's nose. The boy blew into it, and Delbert wiped his son's nose for good measure - dropping the soiled handkerchief on the far side of his desk. He watched his sniffling son for a while then suddenly was struck by an idea.   
  
"Benjamin, I have a proposal for you." The boy turned to his father, tears ease up. "Your mother and I are setting off on an exploration to find what I think maybe an uncharted planet. How would you like to go on the exploration with us?"  
  
Benjamin's eyes grew even bigger than they usually were. The tears cleared up almost instantly, replaced with an excited glow. "You mean it? I can go?"  
  
Delbert smiled proudly down at his son. "I positively do."   
  
"Thank you, Dad!" Benjamin flung his arms around his father amusingly the same way B.E.N. always did him. "I'm going to go start packing!" He hopped off Delbert's lap, hurrying out the study passing his mother along the way.  
  
"Oh my, what was that all about?" Amelia asked, peering through the study doorway as her son disappeared around the corner.   
  
Delbert stood, rubbing his glasses on his coat then replacing them on his face. He walked around the desk to be beside his wife. "I told him he could go with us on the exploration."  
  
Amelia switched her head to face him, eyes hooded. "What did you do?"  
  
"I told Benjamin he could come with us. Is that a problem, Amelia?"  
  
"Clearly, it is" Amelia replied, throwing him a stern look. "He is only a child, and should not be put in such possibly dangerous situations."  
  
"How dangerous can an exploration be?" Delbert threw back defiantly. "I say it will be educational. He feels he cannot do anything right. He needs to find something to take his mind off that fact. Maybe he'll find an interest in exploration. It will be more help to him than harm, I say." He leaned against his desk, proud of the answer he delivered to his wife. She could be rather threatening especially when she raised that elegant eyebrow…  
  
"You may just be right." Amelia clasped her hand behind her back in the usual fashion, and stood directly in front of him. "The boy is in need of something other than his schooling. I agree with you."  
  
"You do?" Delbert blinked in surprise.  
  
"I am quite serious." She let down her resolute mask, and affectionately wrapped her arms around Delbert's neck. He closed the gap, sliding his hands over her back.   
  
There was a long silence. "You know, Benjamin doesn't believe you love him."  
  
Amelia straightened, her face tensing holding back a childhood pang. She pulled back slightly. "He should know better than to believe that rubbish. He's probably upset because I gave him the cold shoulder at the Benbow this afternoon."  
  
"I know Benjamin can be over dramatic at times, but I honest perceive that he really thinks you don't love him."  
  
"Oh, pish-posh." Amelia waved a dismissive hand in the air then set it back on Delbert's shoulder. "I'll talk to him about that later."   
  
"Please do. Could we discuss more about the exploration now?"   
  
"I would very much like to talk about another exploration we could go on."   
  
"What other…?" Delbert wore a confused expression until he caught the secret flirtatious smirk on his wife's face.  
"Oh…"  
  
***  
  
Awww...Benjamin is such a cutie, but this fic is NOT all about him! Just informing everyone about that. Jim's part is coming up next and he...??? Just tune in next time. About ten days till the movie comes out on DVD. WOO HOO!!! I've been counting down for weeks now :D 


	3. Tapioca Tundra

Writer notes: *hops happily* Thanks for the reviews! They have been most appreciated :0) This is where the plot sort of starts coming together, at least for what happens to Jim. Just a warning, it's not what you think and it is what you think. Judge for yourself when you get there! From now on, all the chapter titles will be Monkees' songs…just because I feel like it :D  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: Tapioca Tundra   
  
A week had passed, and everything was prepared for the exploration. Of course, they'd be taking the Legacy. It was owned by Captain Amelia herself. She preferred this time to hire a small crew, only needing the necessary amount of spacers for the journey. Her and Delbert's three girls had been sent to stay with Amelia's brother on the planet, Retrigong. They loved it there, and would most likely want to stay at her brother's home where they could perfect they're skill of riding Delidolls ((hehe, kind of like a horse but not)) than spending weeks on a ship.   
  
Jim was very much excited about the voyage. It was going to be more of an adventure than an assignment. He liked his job on the Montressor Space Force, but it could be tiring keeping the Starstrand Galaxy safe. He wouldn't have to put up with any badens, pirates, or fowl mouth spacers ((in which he worked with)) for weeks. Jim stepped off the ferry from Montressor, his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. An elated smile crossed his face as he caught sight of the Legacy waiting in elegance amid the causal chaos on Crescentia. The ballyhoo of B.E.N. knocked him out of the surreal feeling.   
  
"Hey Jimmy, I forgot my barrel of monkeys! Do you think we have time to go back and get 'em?"   
  
Jim rolled his eyes, and turned to the robot. "We leave out in thirty minutes. Montressor is twenty minutes from here both ways. If you didn't do the math, you'd be left behind."  
  
"Oh well" B.E.N. said sadly. "Guess the little guys are gonna be bored for a long time!"   
  
"I think they'll find something to do" Jim played along. He'd gotten use to it after living with the robot for six years.   
  
"Hey, there's my little buddy!" B.E.N. took off toward the Legacy. He spotted Benjamin waving at him from the gangplank.   
  
"I'm sure glad he has a friend on this voyage" Jim said aloud to no one. Then he noticed something was missing. Something very obvious. He whistled over his shoulder. "Morph, come on!"   
  
One of the schedule parchmenst hanging on the wall near the ferry wiggled. The travelers standing around the parchment veered back. In an instant, it changed into a pink blob, and the blob proceeded to fly off. Morph chirped happily at Jim. "One day, you'll get lost from pulling those kind of tricks."  
  
"Kind of tricks! Kind of tricks!" Morph parroted, not heeding the warning.   
  
Jim pressed his way through the waging crowd. He made it to the Legacy and up the gangplank in a matter of minutes. The crew was basically done with all the preparations, and were waiting patiently to set out. Benjamin was excitedly rambling on to B.E.N. about all that happened that morning on the ship.   
  
"Good day, Mr. Hawkins" a steely voice came from behind him. Jim turned to find Amelia - hands behind her back, of course - standing there. "I see you are right on time for the launch, yet late for helping the rest of the crew prepare." She raised an eyebrow at the fact.   
  
Jim straightened his to full height, replying in the same rigid tone as Amelia, "When you're bringing along a crazy robot, ma'am, you're bound to be late for anything."  
  
Amelia held his view for a moment, a hint of a smile forming, then spun on her heel. Apparently, she excepted the answer since she knew how B.E.N. was. "Follow me, Mr. Hawkins. There's someone I want you to meet before setting off." He followed her to the helm, catching sight of a slender figure near the steer of the ship. As they walked around to the steer, he saw the figure was very much a girl.   
  
"Mr. Hawkins, I'd like you to meet my first mate, Ms. Jane Morgan."  
  
Somehow Jim held back his surprised comment of "What???". Captain Amelia's first mate was a girl seemingly his own age. She was slightly shorter of him with shoulder-length light brown and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse under a deep blue coat, matching color pants with a yellow and black strip running down each side, short black boots, and a blue hat.   
  
She wasn't ugly or beautiful, though her pudgy red cheeks and sloped nose were her most notable features. If you were to imitate her expression in the mirror though, you'd be giving yourself a death wish. A permanent scowl was plastered on her lips along with her narrow, boorish eyes that stared right through you. In a sarcastic sense, Jane Morgan was a sight to behold.  
  
"Ms. Morgan, this is Mr. James Hawkins. I have known him for many years. He trained at the Interstellar Academy as well, also joining the Montressor Space Force."   
  
"Pleasure meeting you, Ms. Morgan" Jim greeted, shifting his duffel to offer his hand.   
  
Jane firmly excepted it, her unamused eyes set on Jim. "The same." Then broke the handshake.   
  
"Mr. Hawkins, I have an important job for you" Amelia started, severing the awkward meeting. "You will be taking the night shift in the crow's nest."   
  
Jim had been glad to hear he was -not- ordered to be the cabin boy, but to the be the watch-out…for the night? Amelia could of given him a better job than that! He was not going to argue. She was the captain, and a good friend. He knew he wouldn't be able to be around the crew much, but that was fine by him. He wasn't a social person anyway. So, he excepted it without complain.   
  
"Thank you, Captain. Is there anything else? Like for the launch?"   
  
"Anyone who needs help, please go to their assistance, but other than that, you are free until your post." Amelia waved a hand as if shooing away a fly. "You are dismissed."   
  
Jim nodded, and walked away to find his bunk before the launch. He needed to find Morph as well before the little blob got himself into trouble. His mind briftly reflected on the dreary first mate who he'd probably rarely come in contact with. His mind was more on the launch and how to keep himself busy during his night watch.   
  
The launch came twenty minutes later. "Prepare for the launch! All crew to their stations!" Ms. Morgan shouted over the deck. The crew poured to their stations. Jim found he was needed by the rigging to help pull down the sails.   
  
Delbert joined his wife on the bridge near the steer. He spotted their son, who was watching the launch at the bow of the ship with B.E.N. Benjamin's smile was threatening to split his face. Delbert lightly touched the mid of Amelia's back, catching her attention from giving orders momentarily. He jabbed a finger at the bow, and cracked a warm smile. "I hadn't seen him that happy since he was a toddler."  
  
Amelia peered down at Benjamin with hooded eyes. "Yes, he is quite amused even if he has been on this ship before."  
  
"But, he wasn't going on an adventure like this" Delbert put in.   
  
Amelia nodded, wishing she could say more, say what was crying out in her heart to be said, to see the joy on her son's face - which was a rare event. Instead, she pushed aside the trifled thought she keep deep in her being. "I know."  
  
***  
  
Amelia doesn't hate her son but there's a reason why she's always giving him a cold shoulder! Jane Morgan is half my character, half not. Just imagine her as an older Jane from "Return to Neverland" who never got to Neverland. So, what will happen on the voyage to the uncharted planet? Is there even a planet out there? Hmm……   
  
Four more days until the movie is OUT! 


	4. Early Morning Blues and Greens

Chapter 4: Early Morning Blues and Greens  
  
The warm yellow streaks of the sun could be seen peeking over the horizon. It was quite a lovely sight. Jim watched soundless, chin propped on his knee. Sunrises were an awesome experience no matter how many times you experienced one. His first night watch went well, though very VERY uneventful which was a good thing. Morph had disappeared, most likely nesting on Jim's pillow on his bunk. B.E.N had keep him company for a while until Jim just couldn't stand the robot's rambling about why a deck of cards didn't include a "number one" card, and sent him away. He didn't care where, just away! After that, there was only him and the still silence save for the occasional wind that whipped pass and dissolved behind him.   
  
Jim rose from the bench seat in the crow's nest. His shift was basically over even though the day watcher wasn't up yet. No one was up yet, actually. He climbed down the rope ladder to the deck below. He found he wasn't really tired; he didn't tier easily anyway. Breakfast would be made soon, maybe stay up a little longer to put something in his stomach…  
  
His thoughts ceased as the door to the first mate's cabin swiped open, and closed with a barely audible click. "Good morning, Ms. Morgan" Jim greeted, politely. Even if she seemed extremely stern and short, didn't mean she wasn't no less a lady and first mate who deserved respect.   
  
The first mate squinted her eyes at him, her face contorting into a pensive expression. "Are you biding me a good morning or are you telling me the morning is good? Why couldn't I discover it to be a good morning by myself? Maybe it's not so good for me."  
  
Jim scrunched his nose, confused and utterly bewildered by her reply. "Um, I was just being polite. You do know what that is?" he remarked, sarcastically. Not harsh sarcasm, at least, not yet.  
  
"Yes" Ms. Morgan said, curtly. "Since you were being polite, I'm -wishing- you good morning, Mr. Hawkins."  
  
Jim smiled. "Thanks. You can call me Jim."   
  
"I'd rather not." With that, Ms. Morgan walked pass him. Jim threw a glance over his shoulder at her. He thought he use to be short with people, but Ms. Morgan, what an odd person! He shrugged, and made his way to the crew's cabin.  
  
***  
  
"I'm SO excited the Captain asked me to be the ship's cook!" B.E.N. exclaimed to his little buddy on his way to the galley. "I never thought in all my years of existence I'd be a navigator AND a cook for a ship!"   
  
"That's great, B.E.N." Benjamin said, as they made it into the galley. "What do you have in mind for breakfast?"  
  
B.E.N. touched his metal finger to his 'chin' thoughtfully. "Scrambled boobybird eggs, galactagrit patties, slabs of bonza meat, and grainage toast!"   
  
"Wow! I never had that big of a breakfast before."  
  
"When you're cooking for a whole ship's crew, you need to make a BIG breakfast!" B.E.N. wheeled himself to the pantry. He scanned the shelves until discovering the items he needed. "Benny, come over here and help."  
  
Benjamin hesitated for fear of messing something up again, but B.E.N.'s encouraging wave over brought him to the pantry. The robot handed him a large sack of grainage to form into squares and bake. He hobbled to the preparation table, setting the sack beside it. He couldn't quite set the sack all the way up there on the table.   
  
Usually the meals wouldn't be so 'elaborate' on the ship, but since they had a rather smaller crew than usual, it would be all right to. B.E.N. brought the other items over, beginning a happy tune as clanking arms and food flew every which way. All the food was done in fifteen minutes. B.E.N. spun his spatula round his finger, and would of blew on it in Old Western fashion if he actually had lungs.   
  
"Here Benny, try this out" he said, handing Benjamin a grainage toast. The little boy took a bite and replied with a mouthful, "It's good!"  
  
"You carry the bowl of scrambled boobybird eggs to the serving table."  
  
Benjamin stared up. "Are you sure? You do remember what happen last time?"  
  
B.E.N. snorted. "We all make mistakes. I've made more than my share, but it doesn't matter." He handed Benjamin the bowl of scrambled eggs, and they made they're way to the serving table across the room. Benjamin let out a sigh of relief as he set the bowl on the narrow table, closest to the stack of dishes. He'd made it there without an incident!  
  
The crew began pouring in a few minutes later. The two Bens were ready to serve, and they did with everything going smooth. That was, until the stack of dishes were accidentally bumped by poor little Benjamin's elbow. He tried catching them before they clattered to the floor, but it was hopeless from the get-go. His attempt to play catch caused the scrambled eggs to go flying from it's bowl. It was like a slow motion moment as the eggs flew through the air, landing on what else…the next person that stepped off the stairs.   
  
Now, Benjamin was a slightly clumsy boy and everyone was aware of that. It wasn't everyday his actions caused an unwanted accident, but for some reason, him and food just did not mix! He hurried to stack the unbroken dishes back into a neat pile, muttering his 'sorrys' to anyone who would except it. Only one person didn't.   
  
The whole room had fallen silent, an eerie silent at that. Benjamin hadn't noticed until he stopped and raised his head. He would of thought "so, that's where the eggs wound up", but the sight made him completely speechless! His heart leapt into his throat. The eggs landed oh-so-favorable all over Captain Amelia's coat…and pants and boots and worst of all - face. She stood there stunned for several moments, the anger slowly boiling to a breaking point.   
  
It seemed a whole eternity of silence, the feeding crew in halt, Benjamin staring down not daring to move. Amelia motioned first, delicately plucking a piece of egg from her shoulder and distractedly releasing it from her fingertips.   
  
"Delbert Benjamin Doppler, Jr."   
  
Oh no, the full name. Not a good thing! Benjamin raised his head, deathly afraid of what he was about to witness. He hoped and wished and prayed that this was just a nightmare or his sometimes anxious imagination playing tricks on him. He wanted to do right especially on his mother's ship. He thought he could prove he wouldn't strew up. Too bad it wasn't this time around.   
  
"Stand" he heard his mother order, feeling a firing squad through that one word. Benjamin did as he was told, eyes drifting to the floor again. "You will swab the deck and galley until they are clean enough to eat off of everyday on this exploration. Look at me, Benjamin!"   
  
The little boy lifted his shaky gaze to her.   
  
"Is that clear?"   
  
He nodded, hating himself deeply.   
  
"Retrieve the mop and bucket from the closet. And, you will not handle food on this ship again unless you are eating it. Do I make myself clear? Answer me this time."  
  
"Yes, ma'am" the tiny voice answered. Benjamin made his way to the closet nearby, and left the galley with the mop and bucket.   
  
All eyes were still held on the situation especially Delbert's. He stepped forward, resting a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Amelia…" He stopped instantly at the frightful glare that met him, and let the situation drop for now.   
  
***  
  
The etherium seemed very inviting. Benjamin frowned, wondering if he'd be missed if he just vanished. He wished he could vanish. It was a drastic thought especially for a young child, but that was how his mind worked. Drastic thinking was his way of life. The world ended every time he did anything wrong. Benjamin wasn't a bad or trouble child. He was actually a very good child compared to his sisters.   
  
"Hey Benny." The boy looked up from the slopping mop. He heard his infamous nickname, but it wasn't B.E.N. for once. Jim waved his hand. "Take a break and come over here for a minute."   
  
"I need to get the deck done. It'll take DAYS to get it DONE!" Benjamin was about to go into hysterics.   
  
Jim almost laughed, not at Benjamin directly but at the boy's perfect way of exaggerating things. "The deck isn't going anywhere." He grabbed the mop, which towered over Benjamin's head, and lead him to the side-observation platform. "Does your mom always treat you like that?"  
  
Benjamin sucked his bottom lip, nodding. "She hates me."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I never do anything right. I'm such a poophead!"   
  
Jim threw him a quirked look. "Poophead?"   
  
"Yeah, that's what my sisters call me. They're really mean to me most of the time. Except for Hattie. She doesn't hate me all the time. It's like every time I do something wrong, my mom attacks me. It's been happening ever since I was old enough to walk and talk and I don't know why!"  
  
"Listen Benny," Jim held the boy's shoulder firmly. "I've known your mom since before you were born. I honestly think she does not hate you. I think she doesn't know how to treat you. She probably treats the girls differently because they're girls and you're a boy. She's use to being a stern ship captain giving orders to an all male crew and having things just right, she might not know any other way to treat you except like she does her crew. Do you understand?"  
  
"I…I think so." The tears welling wanted to fall, but Jim wouldn't have any of that. He thought fast. "You should look at this in a humorous way."  
  
Benjamin snapped his gaze to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It was pretty funny seeing the Captain in full suit with scrambled boobybird eggs hanging off if you think about it,."  
  
The boy thought hard, wadding through the horridness that was his mother deathly look to the egg slapped on her face. He started to crack a smile. "It was kind of funny."   
  
"See? Look more on the bright side of things. I learned to, so I know you can too."  
  
"All right, Jim. I'll try."  
  
***  
  
Writing notes: I am no "mary sue" writer :D Though I'm still not sure where I'm going with Ms. Morgan yet. I promise this'll be the last time Benjamin has a huge incident. If anyone noticed, I changed his full name. Makes more sense now, at least to me! Anyways, thanks for the reviews!!! 


	5. Randy Scouse Git

Writer's notes: The virtual tours of the Legacy on the DVD are a big help with writing! I've watched the movie like four times already, lol. Anyways, this chapter deals with Ms. Morgan, digging more into who she is. Sorry, Benjamin doesn't show up for now, though I will finally have Amelia show something for him in Chapter 7. I want to say how much I appreciate the reviews!!! Yall are helping me get this fic moving, because it usually takes me from a month up to a year to update a fic of mine. I have too many to write :D Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Randy Scouse Git ((translation: luxurious liverpoolian idiot))  
  
Three days into the exploration, and everything was running it's course. No big incidents or anything of the sort both on the ship and off had not happen. Another bright morning, another uneventful day.   
  
Jane opened one eye then closed it quickly. The sunlight from the porthole was shining straight in her face. She thought it to be a nuisance, but a very effective wake up call. She always wanted to be first awake, to have a little privacy before the bustle of the crew stirred the day. She pushed herself from her comfortable feather pillow - feeling sorry for leaving it, swinging her legs to touch the wood flooring. A small, round mirror adorned over a basin of water. She splashed the cold water on her face, shivering involuntarily. The mirror stared back at her as she wiped the droplets away.   
  
"Oh bother" Jane murmured at the sight of the early forming bags under her eyes and irritatingly red pudgy cheeks. Beauty was never a subject she dwelled on; staying alive was more important especially in her younger years.   
  
Ignoring her image, she grabbed her brush and smooth the loose strands to appear presentable. As she pulled her brush across her head, it giggled! Jane gasped, letting go of the brush that suddenly felt oddly like jelly. A pink blob flew before her chirping and trilling - apparently amused.   
  
"What the devil?" Jane asked aloud. She watched the blob swirl around her. "Wait, I know what you are, a shape-shifter. You must be a stowaway" she said, for she had not made acquaintances with Morph, surprisingly!   
  
Morph wagged his tongue. "You must be hungry." Jane knelt to the floor, pulling out a rectangle box stored under her bed. Upon opening it, she handed Morph a sliver of some sort of bread. Morph excepted willingly. "It's waybread. Keeps my stomach from becoming sick on voyages…for I am prone to motion sickness." Morph gobbled it down in seconds, rubbing his belly indicating he enjoyed it. One side of Jane's lip curled up, revealing what could be a smile. "Tasty?" She handed him another piece, bigger this time, and she chomped down on one herself.   
  
The next few minutes were spent dressing. Jane quietly made her way to the deck with Morph fluttering behind. As usual, Jim was just climbing down from the crow's nest. He was about to wish the first mate a 'good morning' when he stopped short. "Ah, Morph, there you are" he said, recognizing his blob. Morph flew to him, rubbing up against his cheek.   
  
"It's yours?" Jane asked, taken aback.   
  
"Yeah, this little squid is mine" Jim replied, as Morph spun around his finger. "His name's Morph."  
  
Jane's cheeks turned a livid shade of red. Her secret hopes of having a companion were shattered in that instant. All that was left was to jump to conclusions. "You sent him into my cabin, didn't you?"  
  
"What?" Jim grilled her with a look.   
  
"Your shape-shifter was in my cabin. If he is yours, you must of sent him in there to play a trick on me! You seem the sort to do that kind of trick."   
  
"I did none-the-sort" Jim mocked, now growing in anger and sarcasm.   
  
Jane's eyes shrank to slits. "I will have you thrown into the brig for that kind of talk."   
  
A snort escape Jim. The politeness and respect had sank down the drain. He didn't care who she was! "Who do you think you are? You're not some high and mighty queen or general!"   
  
Jane stepped forward in protest. "I am first mate of this ship, that's who I am! I have power over you!"  
  
Jim also forwarding. "Well, Captain Amelia has power over you, and I am not going to stand here listening to your stupid accusations." He pushed passed headed for the crew's quarters with Morph following, leaving Jane as red as a beet and alone on the deck.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Hawkins."   
  
Jim felt like rolling his eyes, but held back, turning to meet the Captain. "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"I'd like a word with you." Amelia gestured him into her quarters. Jim walked in, and the door shut behind. "Ms. Morgan reported to me that you exchanged some disrespectful words with her right there on deck. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, it is."   
  
"Care to explain?" Amelia slicked into her desk chair.   
  
Jim blew air from his cheeks, his bangs ruffling up. He started to pace. "What is Ms. Morgan's problem anyway? I know I've only known her four days and I've given her my utmost respect. But, she's so…WEIRD. She barely speaks in full sentences; she freaked out when I said a simple 'good morning' to her; this morning she accused me of something I did not do! I know she's the first mate and you picked her for good reason, but she's like younger than I am and threatening to get me thrown into the brig." He halted, snapping his eyes up to hers. "Who does she think she is?!"  
  
For several moments, Amelia sat there silent, expression blank and hands clamped together in front of her. Soon an amused expression formed on her face. "You know you and Ms. Morgan have a lot in common."  
  
Jim looked flustered. "And, what does that have to do with our situation?"  
  
"I am aware of Ms. Morgan's temperate." Amelia rose from her desk, and walked around it. "Yes, she is my first mate by chance. I hadn't planned on letting a twenty-one year old girl help run my ship, but out of favor to a friend, I decided to. Ms. Morgan has had a hard life, I'm sorry to say. That is why I can say that you and her have a lot in common."  
  
"What would that 'common' be?"   
  
"I would very much prefer you two getting along. I cannot answer your question, because that is Ms. Morgan's business. You will have to find out yourself. Will you at least try to get along with her?"  
  
Jim stared at her then rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you. You are dismissed."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, near the bow of the ship, Jane was making her rounds - a stormy air about her. She'd brooded on her conflict with Jim all day, not realizing she had no real reason for her anger toward him. Now night was falling. She was so absorbed in her thoughts as she gazed out into the etherium, she took no notice of Delbert coming up from behind.   
  
"Hello Ms. Morgan" Delbert greeted. When she didn't reply, he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Morgan?"   
  
Jane flinched then slowly turned her neck. "Oh, hello, doctor. I apologize. I have been distracted all day."  
  
Delbert moved to the front of her, arms crossed. "What's on your mind? It might help talking about it."   
  
"Maybe that'll help" Jane said, shrugging. She sighed. "I have had a problem with one of the crew."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"That blasted Mr. Hawkins!" The doctor's interest was surely caught now. Jane began walking about, not even realizing her actions. "He is nothing but trouble! This morning he sent his little shape-shifter into my cabin to play a trick on me which I did not appreciate. Can you believe he has the nerve to wish me a 'good morning'!"  
  
Jane stopped at the sound of light chuckling. She whirled to shoot daggers at the doctor. "What is so humorous?!" Delbert shook off another chuckle then turned to the etherium. Jane joined him by the railing. "Well?"  
  
"I think you maybe overreacting, Ms. Morgan. Jim was only wishing you a 'good morning' as anyone else would do. He is quite a cordial young man now. As for his shape-shifter, Morph slips in and out of trouble without a thought. He's a mischievous little blob." Jane wanted to protest, but her mind blanked as Delbert continued, "Ms. Morgan, I've been informed about your life, and I know for a fact that you and Jim have a lot in common."  
  
"Oh really?" Jane replied, sarcastically. He had sparked her curiosity. "What hell has he been through also?"  
  
"That, I cannot tell you. You would have to find out that information on your own."   
  
Jane's mouth hung open, disappointed. "Well, that'll never happen!"  
  
Delbert shook his head. Ms. Morgan was a stubborn mull, indeed. Maybe if you grabbed her by the horns the right way, she'd yield. It was worth a chance. "You and Jim are the same age, and really the only two members of this ship in their early twenties. Now I know you two could get along…"  
  
"Out of the question" Jane interrupted. "The three years I studied at the Interstellar Academy, I never made not one friend. But that reason was those brutes were too hoggish. I would not dare contrive with them. Besides, they didn't take kindly to female students."  
  
"I've known Jim most of his life. He is not that type. Could you at least try to get along with him? You may see he is actually a good person."  
  
Jane heaved, turning away from the etherium. "All right. I may try," she poked a finger at him. "But, if he is the jerk who I suspect he is, I'm blaming you for talking me into befriending him."  
  
"Oh, you won't have to" Delbert said, watching Jane walk away. 


	6. I Don't Think You Know Me

Writer notes: This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I'm too lazy and not very sure where Jim and Jane are going. So, this is whatcha get :P   
  
Skylanthus: Well, I'm glad stories like mine made you decide to write TP fics! Sorry you had to get hooked on TP fics during finals :)  
  
Team Bonet: I'm not hot on MarySues, so I try to stay away from writing them! Jane definitely does not have any relation to Captain Morgan.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: I Don't Think You Know Me  
  
It was a decision, not necessarily by choice, he'd made the night before during his watch. Jim felt childish not exactly wanting to get along with Ms. Morgan. But the defensive voice in his head keep repeating, "She started it!" Jim shook his thoughts clear then reassured himself that he -was- an ADULT and needed to act like one, at that. He slipped down to the galley.   
  
"Good morning Jimmy!" That was B.E.N., standing directly to his right at the serving table. "How was your watch?"  
  
"Same as usual" Jim replied, taking a plate and letting B.E.N. pour a concoction of bonza meat mixed with grounded grainage toast onto it.   
  
"Great, Jim. Say," the robot leaned in. "Whatever you said to my little buddy, I think it helped!" He pointed to a table near the kitchen where Benjamin was talking animatedly to his father as they ate.   
  
"That's great." Jim received the rest of his breakfast, thanking B.E.N., and went to sit. He had sat among the crew for the pass few days, but hadn't taken a liking to them. They were the usual clique spacers anyway. Like always, Jim wasn't a clique type person. He was fixing to head for the table Doc and his son were at, but stopped at a familiar female voice.   
  
"I'd only like a galactagrit patty, please."  
  
"Sure thing, Ms. Janie!"   
  
Jane cringed at the robot's nickname for her. "It's Ms. Morgan" she corrected for the tenth time in five days.   
  
B.E.N. just blew her off like all the other times. "You're too hard on yourself, Ms. Janie. Here's another galactagrit for good measure." He slipped two patties on her plate. Jane sighed. The robot was impossible to talk to, at least to her he was.   
  
She hurried to her usual corner bench, as far from the other ship's crew as possible. But just as she was seating herself, someone slid in from the other side of the bench. Jane flicked a threatening glare Jim's way, but he ignored it. She would -not- push him away when he was trying to make an effort! He plopped himself down then looked up at Jane's frozen figure above him. "Aren't you going to sit?" Jim asked.  
  
Jane keep her mouth clamped, wanting desperately to find a sharp retort. There's nothing to retort back to - said a reasoned thought in her head. He had asked a simple question. She was about to shake her head when the conversation with Doctor Doppler smacked her brain. *For Heaven's sakes!* and a very peculiar word you don't hear ladies say came to mind before she finally bent her legs to sit - eyes fixed on the breakfast in front of her.   
  
They were silent for a whole, eternal minute until Jim broke the arctic barrier between them. "So, Ms. Morgan, how did you sleep?" Jim would of kicked himself if he had the means to. She'd take that question to the outer limits of outrageous, he could feel it.   
  
Instead, all he heard was a scrap of a fork on ceramic though Jane's cheeks were glowing a crimson red. "I had a comfortable sleep, thank you. How was your watch?"   
  
"Good" Jim replied, nodding. "Nothing happen, which is a good thing."  
  
Urg! The awful silence seized them once more. It was actually quite noisy around them, but who'd hear everyone else when you were trying to concentrate on being friendly to someone?   
  
"Do you ever sleep?"   
  
Jim looked up surprised, and turned to his right. Did that come from Ms. Morgan? She was faced his way waiting patiently for an answer. Jim slid on a small grin as he poked at the bonza meat on his plate. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes. "Because I see you up and about always. You never appear tired."  
  
"Guess I have a gift of in-exhaustion" Jim said, brimming with a brillant smile.   
  
"Oh please" Jane mumbled. Just then, something rested on her shoulder. Jane tensed, wondering what in heavens could be on her.   
  
"Morph" Jim instantly stood to relieve Jane of his little shape-shifter. He cupped the blob in both hands, and exclaimed, "I told you not to bother Ms. Morgan."  
  
"Ms. Morgan!" Morph repeated. He squeezed from Jim's grasp, and zoomed to lick Jane's cheek.   
  
"Morph, stopped it!" Jim grabbed for him again, but the mischievous shape-shifter dodged out of the way.   
  
"It's all right."   
  
Jim halted his pursuit.  
  
"You don't have to restrain him. He's not bothering me. I actually sort of like him" Jane admitted, sheepishly.   
  
Jim arched an eyebrow as he sank onto the bench. Morph floated back to him, and perched on his finger. It was written on her face, Jim could see. Ms. Morgan had a soft spot for his little blob! "Then why did you get angry when you assumed I sent Morph into your cabin?"   
  
"I made a mistake. All right?!" she flared back, eyes burning red. Oh how she hated to be wrong.   
  
Jim keep his cool. He was starting to learn Ms. Morgan pretty well - meaning she was prone to outburst. He snatched a few bites from his plate. "You can take care of him today, if you're not bothered him."  
  
"Quite all right." Jane wanted to smile, but her plastidness got the best of her. Morph trilled at her as he rubbed against her cheek. The cold, gel-like substance he was made of sent shivers through her at the touch of her skin.   
  
Jim finished off his breakfast quickly then stood, grabbing his plate. "Off to check the sails. Take good care of him for me."   
  
"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Hawkins" Jane called before he could reach the end of the bench. Jim turned, curiously. "Do you ever sleep?"  
  
That winning smile made another appearance, making Jim look like the cat that swallowed the canary. "That's for me to know, and you to wonder about." With that, he hurried out the galley leaving his dirty dish on the serving table.   
  
Jane's cheeks flamed. He could surely prick a cord in her. "Oh bother" she murmured to herself, handing Morph a piece of grit. 


	7. Lady's Baby

Writer's note: I'm so sorry this took so long to get done! I didn't have a comp for two weeks, so that added to it not getting done fast since this fic is hard to write as a rough draft on paper. Anyways, in this chapter, Amelia finally shows something for little Benjamin! Good things come to those who wait :D But, it's just the beginning of that. For those of you who like Benny ((from the reviews it seems to be a lot of you)), I'm gonna start a small series about him and B.E.N and probably bring in the three sisters too. The title for this chapter is a Peter Tork song that I really like, "Lady's baby let's me know, life was meant for moving slow…" cool song.   
  
Mia LeighAcr: Amelia needs the tells Benjamin how much she loves him it's gonna happen! It's takes some drastic measures though. Yeah, I liked the idea of a girl being first mate too.  
  
GriffinWisdom: You're an awesome reviewer!!! :)  
  
Dave: The story was originally going to be about Jim and Jane, but Benjamin sort of took over the story in the beginning! Then I had to re-think the whole thing. I'm sorry if Jane isn't very interesting to you, but I based her off Jane from the beginning of Return to Neverland and I thought the character was great. So, oh well.   
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Lady's Baby  
  
Benjamin peered out into the etherium, leaning lightly on the mop in his hands. It was dark out, the night fresh around the Legacy. Most all the crew was down below eating dinner or holding the nightly card game. Benjamin's parents didn't like for him to be around the crew when they had free time, and could talk with unclenched tongues. His parent's cabin was off limits as well by his choice. He cringed at what they might be doing in there…like cuddling and all that gross parent stuff!   
  
So, little Benny stayed on the deck. He liked the darkness of the etherium. You could spot comets or falling stars better that way. Those phenomenas were always cooler to watch in the dark. And, to his advantage, it wasn't as hot at night so mopping was easier. He lifted his gaze to the crow's nest. Dim lamplight glowed from it silhouetting two seated figures. He smiled, knowing that the figures were Jim and Ms. Morgan playing their nightly card game also.   
  
A rascally giggle sounded at Benjamin's feet. Benny smiled. It was just Morph 'helping' him mop. The little blob turned back into his usual pink form at the utter of his name. "Morph, I think we've scrubbed the deck spotless for tonight. Do you agree?"  
  
Morph hiccupped, and trilled in agreement. Just then, sharp heels lightly stroked the wood of the deck. Benny knew the painfully familiar sound.   
  
"Benjamin" the authoritive voice started. Benny turned to find his mother standing behind him, hands permanently behind her back.   
  
"Yes, ma'am?" Benjamin said, standing at attention.   
  
Amelia peered down at her son, her features much softer in the dusky light of the ship's lamps. She cleared her throat. "For the pass week, since the incident in the galley, you have done a bang-up job of keeping this ship clean. You have my permission to break for the day tomorrow starting now."  
  
Benny blinked in confusion. "You mean I can have a -whole- day off from working?"  
  
"Yes, you've earned it" Amelia replied with a nod of her head.  
  
A smile split Benny's face. "Thanks, Moma!" He resisted his natural urge to throw his arms around his mother's waist; afraid his loving hug would erase the generous words. "May I visit Jim in the crow's nest? He says I'm welcome to go up there whenever he's up there."  
  
"If Mr. Hawkins says you may, you have my permission as well. But, return your mop and bucket to the utility closet and come down when you are called."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Benjamin turned to hurry off, but paused at his mother's call.   
  
"Benjamin, be careful climbing up there."  
  
"I will." He hurried off to the galley with Morph right behind him.   
  
***  
  
"You know, you have a great poker face."  
  
Jane flicked her eyes over her fan of cards. Jim stared back at her wearing a smug look. "You know, you have a arrogant radiance about you. I suggest stuffing it somewhere dark."  
  
"Thanks. I'll take that into consideration."  
  
It had been a week since they're 'talk' in the galley. They had both been asked by one of the crewmates if they'd like to join in on a few rounds of the card game, Crenshaw. Jim was asked first, and declined upon the fact that they were betting with money. He wasn't so stupid as to do that, even if he was a pretty good player. Jane had declined for the same reason; though, she had no money to bet with. Since they were in the same boat, Jim had asked her to play Crenshaw with him after hours up in the crow's nest. It didn't take but once for them to fall into a routine of playing every night.   
  
"Do you have any fives?" Jim asked.  
  
"No" Jane answered with a shake of her head. "Your draw."  
  
Jim slipped a card from the deck in-between them. A grin beheld his lips when he saw he had the game in the bag. "Let's make a bet."  
  
"We're not betting for money" Jane said, monotone, not taking her eyes off her cards.   
  
"I wasn't going to suggest that. If I win, I get to call you Jane for the rest of the exploration."  
  
Though the thought made Jane cringe, she agreed. "All right. But, if I win, you have to serve me breakfast in my cabin every morning for the rest of the exploration."  
  
"Creative" Jim remarked. He plucked four cards from his fan, setting them down in front of Jane. They were all fives. "Looks like I win."  
  
Jane's poker face fell into her usual scowl. She lowered her cards in disappointment.   
  
"So, Janie…"  
  
"Calling me Janie was not apart of the bet" Jane interrupted instantly, a strange flare in her eyes.   
  
Jim raised his hands in a peace offering. "Okay, I won't. So, Jane, how come we never met up at the Academy?"  
  
"From what I heard, you were leaving the Academy as I was entering" Jane explained, shuffling the cards into a neat pile and tying the twine around it. "What did you do with your training?"   
  
"I joined the Montressor Space Force. We police the outer rimes around Montressor and Capatella, and protecting it from pirate raids or illegal trading."  
  
"Sounds dangerous."  
  
Jim shrugged. "It can be, but the Academy training has been used quite well."  
  
Jane perked with a slight tug at her lips. "You must have been a Bash Cadet."  
  
"I was" Jim replied, proudly. "What were you?"  
  
"I was a Seafaring Cadet much to Captain Amelia's dismay."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"When my sponsor, Mr. Bramble, came to her to ask if she'd do the favor of having me serve as first mate for this exploration, she had hopes that I was a Bash Cadet like she had been. Sorry to say, I only have basic training in defense and major training in charts and maps."  
  
"Well, we can't all be walking weapons."   
  
"That's true."  
  
Just then, the two heard a shuffling and looked over the side of the crow's nest to see Benjamin straggling his way up to them. "Hey Benny" Jim greeted, leaning over the side to pull the boy the rest of the way up. Morph grabbed the boy's sleeve and 'helped' pull him up as well. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I asked my mom if I could come see you. She said yes!" As Benny talked, he nonchalantly slid his way into Jim lap. His legs dangled over the seat, his feet kicking the side of the nest in-between Jim's legs. "She said I have done such a good job on keeping the deck clean that I get tomorrow off! Can't you believe it? She said I did a good job!"  
  
"That's great, Benny" Jim replied. "See? You're Mom isn't that bad."   
  
Benjamin nodded, but didn't respond. He felt he knew better, though the compliment was a good step forward in gaining trust for his mother.   
  
"Hey Benny." Benny threw a timid glance at Mr. Morgan. He hadn't had much contact with the stoic first mate. "How would you like to learn to play Crenshaw?"  
  
Jim snorted. "Trying to corrupt the kid early, are we?"  
  
Jane's face contorted, hands slapped onto her hips. Morph copied her form. "My father taught me to play when I was five. That's about how old you are?"  
  
"No, I'm six" Benny replied, proudly.   
  
Jane shrugged. "Close enough. Do you want to learn?"  
  
"Okay."   
  
For about an hour, the three loosely played Crenshaw, Benny learning along the way. Morph every once and a while turned into a fan of cards, then switching back to his blob-self laughing at his own amusement. Just as Benny was starting to get the knack of the game, a call came from the deck.  
  
"Benjamin, time for bed!"  
  
Benny sighed. "Guess I have to go. Thanks for teaching me to play."  
  
"No problem" Jim said. "You know you can come up here anytime with me."  
  
Benny nodded then crawled over the nest's side, and down the ladder to the deck to meet his father.   
  
***  
  
"Did you retrieve our son from the crow's nest?" Amelia asked, stepping out from her and Delbert's bedroom wearing pale blue nightgown.  
  
"I did, about fifteen minutes ago" Delbert answered. He was seated at Amelia's desk, now shared by both of them, going over some recent coordinates. "I told him to get ready for bed. I'll go check to see if he's ready."  
  
"No." Amelia raised a hand to stop him. "I will."  
  
Delbert didn't argue. It was rare for Amelia to tuck their son into bed. Every chance she desired to do so, he didn't intervene.   
  
Amelia stepped lightly into Benjamin's room. His lamp was still on, but it appeared that the poor boy was already sound asleep. He lay utop his covers. Amelia shook her head, smiling slightly. She bent down tugging the blanket suck under Benny's sleeping form, and pull it over him. Benny stirred, but didn't wake. Amelia sat beside him for a while, her long fingers gently stroking her son's meshed brown hair. She softly sang a lullaby from her childhood:   
  
"Close your eyes and drift away. Touch the stars in the sky on your way…"  
  
She halted abruptly, realizing what she had just done. Benjamin lay peaceful below her. "Oh, why can't I feel the need to treat you fairly when you're awake?" She knew the answer to her question. But, treating Benjamin the way she usually did was easier than dealing with that answer. She leaned to kiss his forehead, then lowered the lamplight to nothingness and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Delbert looked up from turning down the bed sheets. "Did he put up a fight?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"No." Amelia stride to her side of the bed, which was always the right side. "He was asleep already. Poor boy must be so worked up." She slid in bed.  
  
"Or overworked" Delbert quirked lowly as he slid in bed himself.   
  
Amelia threw him a sharp glare. "Will you shut your howler, please? I hadn't told you yet, but I think Benjamin has done a bang-up job on keeping his assigned part of the ship clean. I gave him tomorrow off. He was so excited."   
  
"Well" Delbert started, slightly grinning. "I'm very proud of you for doing that, and I'm even more proud of Benjamin." He plucked his glasses from his nose, setting the pair on the nightstand and lowering the lamplight until it was dark in the cabin. "I think this exploration will give Ben the confidence he is lacking."   
  
"I think so too."   
  
Delbert felt his wife's warm body nestle up against him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and muzzling his chin in her hair. "Goodnight, Amelia."  
  
"Goodnight, darling."  
  
*BANG*  
  
Amelia shot up instantly at the exploding sound that rocked the ship. "What the devil" she hissed, leaping from the bed. Delbert fumbled with the lamp and glasses. His wife was already out the bedroom and out the cabin, as well. He gruffed at her perfect night vision.   
  
Amelia flung open her cabin door to find Jim running toward her. "Mr. Hawkins, what…?"  
  
"Captain!" Jim skidded to an abrupt halt almost tripping. "We're under attack!"   
  
Writer note: Hello, me again! Whoa, this was like my longest chapter for this fic so far! I don't like the way I wrote some parts, but oh well. Nothings perfect. I drew my own picture of Benjamin and will be posting it soon! Expect that next time :D 


	8. Zor and Zam

Writer notes: I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I decided to totally change the storyline after JenJen-chan's last review ((thanks goes to her for her help!!!)) and it took a while to get something together. I had to really think about what was going to happen with Benny, and how the Legacy crew was going to get their ship back. I'll hopefully have more real soon! I posted a sketch of Benny that I did. If you want to see it ((PLEASE)), here's the link:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/coneygoil/benny_doppler.jpg  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8: Zor and Zam   
  
"Alert the crew, Mr. Hawkins!"  
  
Jim was off in a flash at the Captain's orders. Amelia rushed to the helm, the bottom fringe of her nightgown flapping wiidly behind her. She nabbed her spyglass, and focused on the ship in the distance. The Jolly Roger caught her eye. Pirates. Amelia hissed, her claws clutching the spyglass tightly. The Legacy hadn't had an encounter with pirates in years.   
  
*Now they're going to attack when my family is on board?* Amelia thought, furiously. Frantic footfalls met her ears.  
  
"What is it?" Delbert asked, clumsily stopping beside her wearing his old red robe.   
  
Amelia handed him the spyglass abruptly, which Delbert almost dropped. "Pirates." She hissed sharply. Delbert straightened at the word.   
  
"They're coming to attack us? But, we have no cargo they'd want!"  
  
"They don't know that."   
  
Amelia, even in her long nightgown, leapt down from the helm and landed in front of her nimble crew crowding out from the bunkroom. Most were half dressed and half asleep still. Before Amelia could open the weapons closet, the ship was smashed with another blast from the cannons of the on-coming pirate ship. The crew stumbled, some falling to the deck. Amelia was thrown against the closet door.   
  
"Captain!" Ms. Morgan cried, scrabbling to her.   
  
Amelia grabbed the closet knob and hoisted herself up. "No fuss, Ms. Morgan." They hurried into the closet and distributed the plasma muskets and cutlasses to the crew.   
  
All the while, the pirate ship was drawing closer. "Ship thirty yards away, Captain!" a crewmember called out. They could see the pirates clearly now without a spyglass. The crew prepared best they could to defend the Legacy. Amelia rushed to the helm again, grasping Delbert's arm as she stepped beside him.   
  
"Amelia, what do I…???" Delbert started, franticly.   
  
She leaned inches from his face, her green eyes fixed directly on his. "Go protect our son." She placed a musket in his shaky hand. "Don't let anything happen to Benjamin."   
  
Delbert nodded dumbly, as if the command was hard to understand. She pushed him down the stairs. His senses returned to him, and Delbert scrambled off to the their stateroom. Many harsh cries followed, but Delbert paid no mind as made a beeline for his son's room. He yanked open the heavy wooden door, and flung back the bed covers to stare in shock. Benjamin was gone! He franticly searched the bedroom and stateroom calling Benjamin's name, but to no luck, he could not find him.   
  
Delbert rush back to the deck to find an anthill of an attack. Pirates and crew clashed swords and shot at one another. He froze there at the stateroom door, the plasma musket hanging loosely from his thumb. Delbert had fought in the last pirate attack on the Legacy three years early. Half the fear had left him but half still remained, and it wasn't a fair sight to find over two dozens pirates attacking the Legacy with only a little over one dozen of Amelia's crew fighting back. Last time it was equal, this time it was not.   
  
"Doc, watch out!" Jim yelled, pushing Delbert out of the way of an on-coming cutlass. Jim's sword clanged against the pirate's sword. "Doc, use your musket!" Delbert hesitated for several seconds before remembering that he -did- have a weapon on hand! He aimed for the pirate's back and shot him down.   
  
"Thanks, Doc" Jim huffed, right before another pirate attacked.   
  
Delbert fled to the helm where Amelia was protecting the control panels. He shot down the pirate she was fighting, and ran to her side. "I can't find Benjamin!"   
  
"What?" Amelia sputtered, catching her breath. "He could be scared; did you check in places where he could hide?"  
  
"YES! He's no where to be found!"  
  
Amelia hissed under her breath then turned only to find two pirates advancing toward them carrying large muskets.  
  
****  
  
The deck was crawling with pirates. They came with full force and no hesitation. Jim was holding his own quite well. He'd been trained specifically for this type of combat, and had had many battles with pirates, being on the Montressor Space Force. He kicked a tentacled pirate he had been fighting off the side of the Legacy then turned only to find another pirate ready for action. He barely had time to give a glance around. Ms. Morgan was using her plasma pistol more than her sword. Shooting the enemy down was a good way to get rid of them, but when two were coming at you at one time with swords ablaze, it wasn't easy.   
  
"We captured the captain!" a voice shouted from the helm. Jim snapped his neck to the helm. There, hands bound and muskets aimed at their heads, was the Captain and the Doctor. Jim blinked in horror, forgetting the attack, only to be smashed in the back of the head with the butt of a musket. He fell to his knees, dazed for several minutes.   
  
The chaos seemed to slow down. It was obvious who'd won. The Legacy crew was bent over in surrender or lying on the deck wounded. Pirates towered over them. A plank was dropped from the pirate ship, and two lofty figures climbed aboard. Jim raised his head, his hazed vision clearing. The first figure was a tall, scaly reptilian wearing a well-kept royal blue coat and a patch over his right eye. The second figure was a foot shorter, but made up for size in his weight. He walked with a limped and on his right side was a mechanical arm.   
  
Jim's eyes widened at the second figure. "Silver?" 


	9. Do I Have to Do This All Over Again?

**Chapter 9: Do I Have to Do This All Over Again?**

Jim couldn't believe his eyes. Silver hadn't changed over the past eight years. He stood a little more slumped, as if the weight of so many years of his lifestyle had burdened his shoulders. The reptilian alien in front of him moved slowly through the mix of both crews, head swaying back and forth scanning the surroundings. He nodded in approval then made his way to the helm where Amelia was captured. He eyed the Captain with a sly coolness.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amelia snarled, struggling against her captor. "We are not a cargoship."

The reptilian swung, slapping Amelia with the back of his hand.

"Now see here, you scoundrel!" Delbert yelled, defensively.

"Doctor," Amelia hissed, glaring at him. Delbert knew how to get himself into hot water at the worst of times. She didn't know this band of pirates. Poking them with a stick probably wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"I'm not here for cargo," the reptilian answered, his voice throaty and frog-like. He squinted his google eyes, sizing up Amelia. "A woman captain? I feline at that. PAH!"

"What is it that you are here for, Captain?" Amelia asked gritting her teeth, trying hard not to explode.

"Crosser, I need a new ship," the pirate said, nonchalantly. "This one looks like it will fit the suit."

"What are your plans for my crew?"

A wicked grin formed on Crosser's wide mouth. "Oh, I have ideas."

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to go out now?"

"No!" B.E.N.'s voice strained to keep low. His mechanical fingers tightened around Benny's arm. "If I know pirates, and BOY, DO I KNOW PIRATES! They're still around!"

"But," Benny sounded panicky. "What if the pirates captured my Moma and Dad? The pirates will hurt them!"

"Maybe one of us should go check," B.E.N. suggested.

Benny looked stricken. "You mean, go up the stairs and peek out?"

"Yeah." B.E.N. nodded, vigorously. "I think it would be better if you went Benny."

"ME?" Benny squeaked out. He looked to near tears.

"You're much smaller. No one will see you! And," B.E.N. looked rather sheepish. "Pirates still make me nervous. I'm sorry."

Benny wiped his wet puppy nose on his sleeve. He had to do it. If the pirates had been driven away, there was nothing to worry about. If they weren't though, if his parents and friends were captured, he wouldn't know what to do. He crawled out from under the galley's counter, standing on his toes to reach a cutting knife. He took a deep breath. "I'm going."

B.E.N. throw himself at the boy, squeezing him. "Good lucky, little buddy!"

Benny awkward held the knife away from both of them, and tried to hug his friend. He pulled away, creeping his way to the galley stairs, shaking like a leaf on the inside.

* * *

It can't be. Silver had to blink twice to make sure he saw right. Jimbo - his Jimbo - was there on his knees staring up at him in exhausted shock. Last they had seen each other was a month before Jim had entered the Interstellar Academy. Silver had taken a chance to stop by the Benbow Inn for dinner. He ate in the kitchen with Jim, and they had a good talk with each other.

Since then, Silver had been basically all over the galaxy in and out of taverns and ships as a cook. His dream of treasure had died with the destruction of Treasure Planet, and also his spirit for adventure. He'd gotten caught up with Crosser's band about a year ago. He was getting a pretty penny with all the plundering of cargo ships Crosser planned. The last plunder had left Crosser's ship in dreary shape though, and a new one was needed.

But, why did it have to be the R.L.S. Legacy?

Silver jerked his gaze from Jim, a surge of anger running through him. He hobbled further onto the ship. Crosser gurgled out a command for something to eat, and Silver made his way to the galley that he had known so well eight years earlier.

As soon as he opened the galley door, he was greeted by a wiped-eyed six year old canine boy, a small cutting knife trembling in his hand.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, and has waited VERY patiently for me to continue it! I knew I would sooner or later, and finally got the inspiration to do so. Thanks for sticking with it :)_


	10. Conversations, part1

_Writer's note: I felt compelled to write some more of this fic. Sorry the chapter is so short, but I'm trying to figure out what to do next!_

**Chapter 10: Conversations**

Benjamin halted, unable to move when the galley door creaked open and a monstrous figure was reveal. The cutting knife stay useless in his small, trembling hand. He gulped as the gigantic pirate took a step forward, his creepy skeleton-like fingers shutting the door behind him. A wicked grin formed on the pirate's lips.

"Well, what have we here?"

"Stay back!" Benny tried to shout, but his voice was weak and crackled. He held the knife out towards the pirate, staring scared as a rabbit at him.

"Come now, lad," the pirate replied, laughing softly. "You think you could harm me with that?"

In an instant, the pirate snatched Benny's arm with his mechanical hand and squeezed it tightly until the knife clattered to the floor. Tears lay unfallen at the corners of Benny's eyes. The pirate knelt down in front of him, studying the boy. At last, he nodded. "You're a Doppler, aren't you?"

Benny's mouth parted, but no sound came out. He finally nodded.

The pirate smiled, not devious or mean, but affectionately. "I know your Pop, and your mother is the Captain of this ship?"

"Yes, sir," Benny answered, finding it easier to talk now.

"Your Mom and Pop are good people." The pirate released Benny's arm, and the boy rubbed where the metal hand had been. "Do you know Jim Hawkins well?"

"He's my friend."

The pirate's smile broadened. "We have something in common then, lad. I'm John Silver."

Benny gawked. "THE John Silver who went to Treasure Planet?"

"The one and only."

The door suddenly swung open, and Silver shot up as best he could, shielding the boy behind him. "Silver! Where is the Captain's food?" a harsh voice called.

"Just a moment now, Mr. Gorgon" Silver said, carefully. "I'm learnin' this kitchen. I'll be up shortly with the Captain's meal."

Satisfied, the other pirate left. Silver let out the breath he had been holding. He had to keep this boy safe. The stakes were raised to the ceiling now, and Silver had to think fast. He turned to the boy. "What's your name, lad?"

"Benjamin, but you can call me Benny," he replied meekly, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "Oh, my friend, B.E.N., is hiding under the galley's counter."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Would this B.E.N. be a robot?"

Benny nodded, saying so innocently, "He's my best friend."

"Great." Silver groaned inwardly. He remembered the short time he spent with the loud, hyperactive robot. This was not going to be easy with him around. "Listen, lad, is there a better place where you can hide?"

Benny peered around the galley. "Um...I think the broom closet is a good hiding place. My sisters could never find me in there."

"You and your friend stay in there until I come for you, all right?"

"Okay."


	11. Conversations, part 2

**Chapter 11: Conversations, part 2**

"DAMN IT!" Amelia's scream echoed through the brig.

Jim cast a frustrated glance over his shoulder at her as he joined Jane on the floor in the back of the cell. "She's taking this well," he said, snarkily.

Jane flicked her eyes from the dirty metal floor, not bothering to raise her chin from where it sat on her knees that were pulled to her chest. She heaved a sigh. "Well, how do you expect her to act?" she replied, bitingly. "Her ships has been captured by pirates, the crew taken hostage, and her son is unguarded somewhere. I'd say she's entitled to being upset."

Jim heaved a sigh, and looked at Jane sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just-" His face grew dark at the image of Silver standing over him hours before.

"What?" Jane said after several minutes of silence.

Jim shook his head. "Nothing."

"Can I confess something, Jim?"

"Go ahead."

Jane pulled her knees closer to her chest, and she looked at him sidelong. "I'm scared."

Jim reached for her hand, holding it firmly.

* * *

"Amelia, please calm down," Delbert insisted, having a hard time keeping up with his wife's sharp pacing along the cell door.

Amelia whipped around, loose strains of hair flying in her the slits of her eyes. Delbert looked down at her hands that were trembling then quickly flicked his gaze back to her face. He'd never seen his cool and collect wife in this kind of panic before. "How can I calm down, Delbert?" she hissed. "Our son is somewhere on this ship unprotected. No telling what these pirates will do to a little boy." A sob caught in her throat, but Amelia muffled it with practiced ease. "I should never have brought him."

Delbert's droopy ears drooped even lower. He reached out, securely but gently lay hands around his wife's arms. Usually Amelia disapproved of affection in front of the crew, but this time she didn't move to pull away. "Darling, we didn't know that when we decided to let Benjamin come that a band of pirates would attack us."

Amelia took a deep breath, running a gloved hand over her head to smooth out the loose strains of hair. "But we knew of the risks."

Just then, the heavy sound of footsteps coming down the brig stairs could be heard. Every crew member of the Legacy watched, horror filling them as three different alien pirates appeared. Amelia quickly pulled away from her husband's grip.

"Captain Crosser has requested a meeting with the captain and her first mate," the sneering tentacle pirate said.

Amelia straightened her coat, and took a step forward showering her face with courage. Delbert touched her shoulder, and stared at her desperately. Amelia only glanced at him before saying, "Ms. Morgan."

Jane gnawed at her lip as she stood up on shaky legs. Jim squeezed her hand just before she stepped forward to join the Captain. The tentacle pirate unlocked the bars, sliding the door open. The other two pirates trained laser guns on them as Amelia and Jane walked out. The cell door clanged loudly shut. The tentacle pirate took the lead up the stairs with the two gun welding ones behind Amelia and Jane.

Anguish contorted Delbert's face as his wife disappeared out of sight. They had close calls before, but this one was turning out to be the worst.

* * *

Their eyes were on them, but Amelia kept her gaze forward. The pirates, lined all the way to the Captain's chambers, made catcalls and some grabbed at Jane, but the pirates welding guns pushed them away. The Captain's chambers were open and the two women were unceremoniously pushed inside. Crosser sat lazily behind the desk. He smirked at them.

"Good of you to join me, feline," he spat out.

Amelia stood rail straight, hands behind back, not a stitch of emotion on her face. "What are your plans for my crew, Mr. Crosser?" she asked, not wasting time.

"Not one for small talk, are you, feline?" Crosser shifted, the chair creaking from his excess weight. "I know of a slave trade on Tortellual. I could get a good bargain on your men."

Amelia took a deep breath, keeping composed. It wasn't easy rescuing men who have been sold to the slave trade, but it wasn't impossible either. "What about-"

"You and your fine second mate?" Crosser interrupted. He smiled, wickedly. "My crew will have a grand time playing with you and the girl."

Jane suddenly clamped a hand around Amelia's arm, making Amelia flinch. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "Captain," she shrieked out.

"What if we refuse to coporate?" Amelia asked, ignoring Jane.

Crosser slipped a knife from his sleeve, and began fiddling with it. "I know there's someone on this ship that is very dear to you." He flicked his gaze to Amelia, knowingly.

The blood rose to Amelia's face, her steely exterior shattering into fear. "You wouldn't DARE hurt my son! He's just a little boy!"

Crosser halted, the silence tensing. He cocked his head, ogling eyes trained on Amelia. He indulged in her sudden horror. "So, you have a son on board?"


	12. Conversations, part 3

**Chapter 12: Conversations, part 3**

They'd been gone for half hour so far. Delbert's pacing in front of the cell bars were growing faster and faster every minute the door to the brig didn't open. Jim was trying his best to ignore the good doctor, but the thudding of his footfalls on the metal floor were grating his nerves, and not just his but also the crew's by the irritated glares they were throwing Delbert. Jim flinched at the sudden clatter of the bars.

"What is taking so long?" Delbert yelled, desperately.

Jim gritted his teeth. Delbert was mirroring Amelia from earlier far too much. "Doc, calm down! You driving yourself nuts over this isn't helping the Captain or Jane."

Delbert kept his back to Jim, his shoulders rising and falling roughly from anxious breaths. "This is too much for me, Jim. We weren't suppose to be taken captive by pirates."

"I know," Jim replied, slowly stepping over to stand beside the doctor. "Remember what you said earlier? We didn't know that pirates would attack us, but it's a risk you take when sailing."

Just then, the brig door swung open. Delbert's gaze shot toward it expecting his wife to be there. Instead, a tall, large man shadowed the doorway. Jim squinted his eyes, noticing the obscure machine attached to his arm and leg. No, make that a cyborg. Jim narrowed his eyes angrily. He only knew of one cyborg on the ship.

"So much for keeping away from the pirate scene, huh Silver?" spat Jim.

Silver hobbled down the stairs. "Aww, Jimbo." He placed long, metal fingers on his heart. "You jump to conclusions far too fast, me lad."

"I think it's kind of obvious when you commandeered this ship with a bunch of pirates!" Jim was furious at his old friend. Silver had promised not to get involved with a pirate crew again, but he'd lied and it stabbed Jim deeply.

"You don't speak of things you know nothing about, Jimbo," said Silver, dangerously. He curled his fingers around the cell bars, staring directly down into Jim's eyes. Then he broke his gaze to turn to Delbert. "I came to tell you you're lad is safe for now."

Delbert's eyes widened and lit up. "You've seen Benjamin?"

Silver leaned in close and whispered, "Caught him in the galley with that loudmouth robot. They're hiding somewhere. I'll do what I can to keep the lad safe for you."

Delbert nodded, absently. "Thank you. Thank you. Have you seen my wife?"

"No, but she is still in the captain's quarters. I've heard rumors that your whole crew including yourself will be sold into slavery."

"What!" Delbert exclaimed and Silver shushed him, but it was Jim who said, "Keep your head straight, doc. There has to be a way out of this."

Silver nodded. "I'm going to snoop around and see what I can do." He turned back to Jim. "Is that okay with you, Jimbo?"

Jim glared at him, frustrated and disgruntled. He didn't want to, but trusting Silver may be their only hope of escape. "Sure."


End file.
